En busca de un Heredero
by Shania Malfoy
Summary: Draco esta en busca de un heredero por obligación de su padre y la chica con la que debe de tenerlo no es exactamente la que el quería pero las cosas pueden cambiar y el amor puede surgir Hola! tengo el capitulo siete! leanlo por fa y dejen reviews!
1. El futuro de Draco en una pelirroja

Hola Hola!! Aki les dejo otra historia espero les guste y dejen Reviews!!!  
  
En busca de un heredero  
  
Era una noche fría, En una sala oscura un hombre hablaba o más bien gritaba, Los gritos hacían perfecto juego con los truenos de afuera, El clima anunciaba una fuerte tormenta, y dentro de la casa se anunciaba una pelea.  
  
Aquel hombre era rubio, alto, tenía un porte elegante, engreído, y orgulloso, vestía un conjunto negro que hacía resaltar su rubia y larga cabellera. Aquellos gritos era dirigidos a su hijo, alto, con el mismo tono de cabello solo que no tan largo como el de su padre, ojos grises fríos y vacíos, anhelando amor, ese sentimiento que no conocía pero que estaba destinado a vivir algún día, vestía unos pantalones negros y una camisa verde que hacía resaltar el color de sus ojos, era hermosos, pero la manera en como miraban, daba miedo, vanidoso, caprichoso, así era Draco Malfoy.  
  
Draco solo escuchaba a su padre, cabizbajo.  
  
-No es posible que haya pasado esto-gritaba Lucius  
  
-No fue mi culpa-se excusó Draco  
  
-Claro que fue tu culpa, te dije que te mostraras más cariñoso con ella o pasaría lo que paso  
  
-Ella se lo busco, hostigándome, acosándome, no la soportaba-gritó Draco furioso  
  
-Es que no entiendes verdad, ella era perfecta para el plan, pero tenías que alejarla... ¡Necesitas un heredero Draco!  
  
-Y ella no pudo embarazarse en dos años, tuve que soportarla dos años y ni siquiera valió la pena...así que mejor que Pansy se fue...hora puedo conseguir a alguien que si pueda hacer que tenga un heredero  
  
Lucius se quedo callado, lo pensó bien, su hijo tenía razón, pero no le iba dar el lujo de darle la razón  
  
-Como sea ahora tienes que conseguir a una chica...sabes quien se me ocurre  
  
-¿Quién padre?  
  
-Virginia Weasley  
  
-¿Qué? Yo no pienso meterme con una Weasley, una pobretona como ella ¡nunca!-gritó Draco indignado  
  
-Cállate y no me contradigas...ella es perfecta...no lo había pensando pero todos los requerimientos que nos pidió mi señor los tiene ella.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Era de noche, Lucius se encontraba ante Voldemort, hincado, en seña del gran respeto que le tenía  
  
-¡De pie!-gritó Voldemort  
  
Lucius obedeció  
  
-Como recompensa a tu lealtad y tu desempeño todos estos años te daré algo, primero, todos temerán ante ti y tu familia, el apellido Malfoy será respetado.  
  
-Gracias mi señor-agradeció Lucius haciendo una reverencia  
  
-En segundo lugar, ahora que Potter es auror, me estará buscando, hasta encontrarme y posiblemente matarme  
  
-¡Eso no! Yo y todos sus seguidores lo protegeremos-gritó Lucius  
  
-Calla, No me daré por vencido pero ahora con Potter como auror, hay que andarnos con cuidado, es por eso que le daré esto a mi más fiel seguidor...el poder de continuar lo que yo empecé...Solo necesitas que tu hijo tenga uno heredero, un hombre, ese niño nacerá con todo mi poder...tu lo guiaras para que siga mis pasos y termine lo que yo comencé. El niño debe de venir de una madre sin sed de poder, de lo contrario mis poderes se irían a su madre, debe de serle fiel a Draco, no es necesario que lo ame, es más, hay amor, no resultara pues al crecer el niño no querrá hacer daño...y lo más importante debe ser sangre limpia...Tendrás el honor de ser el maestro del próximo señor oscuro, al que todos teman y respeten  
  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK  
  
-Pero una Weasley, no puedo rebajarme tanto-dijo Draco  
  
-Si puedes y lo harás, no me lleves la contraría Draco o te va a pesar  
  
Era sábado, el sol anunciaba que la tormenta había pasado ya, sus rayos se asomaban por la ventana de cierta pelirroja que se levantaba muy animada, se dirigió al baño  
  
-Ron, date prisa, no quiero llegar tarde a mi primer día de trabajo-gritó Ginny  
  
Ron salió minutos después con su cepillo de dientes, Ginny lo sacó y entró al baño cerrando con seguro  
  
-Ginny, sal, tengo que enjuagarme la boca-gritó Ron  
  
Ginny no hizo caso y se dio una ducha, tenía 24 años, pero aparentaba tener menos, su rostro ingenuo la hacía ver menor, su cabello estaba más rojo que nunca con algunos mechones dorados, su madre casi la asesina al ver que se había hecho mechones de color, sin embargo el enojo no duro demasiado pues se veía muy bien, delgada, con una cintura angosta y piernas largas y finas, una nariz respingada y ojos almendrados que transmitían cierta ternura que no se veía siempre, su mirada tímida daba confianza, era totalmente diferente a el rubio Platinado que era un año mayor que ella.  
  
Salió de la ducha y se puso un vestido Blanco y ajustado, más bien uniforme, comenzaría a trabajar en el hospital de San Mungo, su sueño era se medimaga, pero aún le faltaba un medio año y gracias a sus buenas notas y esfuerzo había conseguido un puesto de enfermera, "por algo se empieza"pensó Ginny  
  
Salió corriendo de su casa despidiéndose velozmente de su madre. Ya iba tarde, justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar a su destino, algo se le atravesó por su camino, se cayó  
  
Se levantó confundida  
  
-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no te fijas por donde vas?-gritó Ginny  
  
-¿Pero que te pasa? tu te atravesaste-gritó el chico dándose la vuelta  
  
-¿Malfoy?-preguntó Ginny  
  
-¿Weasley? Vaya, encontrarte no fue problema,-dijo Draco  
  
-¿Me estabas buscando?-preguntó Ginny confusa 


	2. Incidentes que unen

Incidentes que unen  
  
-¿Me estabas buscando?-preguntó Ginny confusa  
  
-¿Yo a ti? Ya quisieras Weasley-espeto Draco  
  
Ginny lo miro, no le creía aún así decidió no decir nada  
  
-¿Y que haces por aquí?-preguntó Ginny  
  
-¿Yo?...ah pues-dijo Draco luego la miro fríamente –Y a ti que te importa  
  
- Dale Malfoy, yo intentando ser amable contigo y tú no pones nada de tú parte-dijo Ginny enfadada  
  
-¡Que carácter Weasley! Siempre estas así de insoportable o solo cuando no tienes para comer...creo que eso debe de ser... ¿siempre?-dijo Draco con cinismo  
  
Ginny enfurecida le soltó tremendo puñetazo haciéndole sangrar la nariz  
  
-¡AGHH! ¡MALDITA!-gritó Draco tocándose la nariz  
  
La pelirroja se asustó al ver como brotaba la sangre de la nariz del rubio, y sin más, salió corriendo hacía su trabajo dejando al chico afuera.  
  
-Hola Jenny-saludó Ginny a una chica de cabello lacio y negro que se encontraba en la recepción, y al igual que Ginny estaba uniformada de blanco.  
  
-Hola Gin, te has tardado en llegar-dijo la chica  
  
-Lo siento, tuve un imprevisto-dijo Ginny pensando en Draco y su hemorragia nasal  
  
-Vale, pero que no vuelva a suceder por que te van a despedir-dijo Jenny  
  
Ginny sonrió  
  
-Y que tengo que hacer-preguntó impaciente la pelirroja  
  
-Bueno, primero lleva esto al segundo piso, y luego bajas para decirte lo que vas hacer-dijo La chica entregándole unos documentos  
  
Ginny asintió, tomo los papeles y se dirigió al segundo piso  
  
................................................................................. -¡AGHH! ¡MALDITA!-gritó Draco tocándose la nariz y viendo como Ginny se alejaba corriendo de la escena  
  
Después de unos minutos Draco miro el suelo vio que todo estaba lleno de sangre, había manchado su camisa negra y sus manos estaban también repletas de sangre  
  
Todo el que pasaba, miraba al rubio con curiosidad  
  
-Maldita Weasley me las vas a pagar-dijo Draco dirigiéndose al hospital  
  
Draco entró se dirigió a una la recepción donde estaba una chica de cabello negro lacio.  
  
-¿Pero que le paso?-preguntó la chica a Draco  
  
-Una chica me golpeo y no me deja de sangrar la nariz-dijo Draco  
  
-Debe de tenerla rota, acompáñeme-dijo la chica llevando a Draco a un cuarto con una camilla u escritorio y una vitrina con medicamentos  
  
-Siéntese-dijo la chica dándole un pedazo de papel para que se limpiara la nariz-Debo de tomarle algunos datos... ¿Cuál es su nombre?  
  
-Draco Malfoy-respondió  
  
La chica comenzó a tomarle los datos a Draco luego salió de ahí  
  
-Listo-dijo Ginny interceptando a Jenny  
  
-Que bien, ya tienes algo que hacer-dijo entregándole unas hojas a Ginny -¿Qué?  
  
-Hay un chico con una hemorragia, ve y atiendelo-dijo Jenny señalando el consultorio donde estaba Draco  
  
-Si-dijo Ginny  
  
En el camino Ginny ojeo los papeles para saber quien era el paciente, y a centímetros de la entrada se detuvo  
  
-¿Draco Malfoy?-susurró Ginny leyendo de nuevo el nombre en sus hojas  
  
-Weasley me vas atender o no  
  
Weno espero les haya gustado el capitulo...aki les kontesto sus Reviews  
  
Gin W. Black.- Hola de nuevo, ke bueno ke te guste como va la historia y se va a poner mejor, actualizare lo más rapido ke pueda pero no prometo nada BESOS  
  
Andy-Wm.- Hola! A kien no le gustaria cruzarse kon un hombre komo Draco...ke suerte tiene Ginny ¿no? Nos vemos pronto BESOS  
  
Eri mond licht .- Ke bueno ke te haya gustado el comienzo, espero te agrade este capitulo BESOS  
  
Hitomi Felton.- Hola!!!! Espero ke te haya gustado el capitulo, me he tardado un poko en hacerlo he estado saltando la ventana de la habitación de mi hermano varias veces al día :s y hablandO de la web lo pense y pense y no c me ha ocurrido ningun nombre para ella pero....ya tengo a una amiga ke nos va ayudar kon ella...BESOS  
  
Yany.- Hola ke bueno ke te gusto la historia y espero te haya gustado este kapi..BESOS  
  
SaraMeliss.- Bueno pues lo prometido es deuda y ya puse otro capi ¿no? Espero te haya agradado BESOS  
  
lauramalfoy.- Bueno pues al igual que tu a mi tmb me encantan los fics de Draco Ginny, ESPERO te guste este capi BESOS  
  
Lily E.of Potter .- no por favor no te acabes tus uñas!!! Ya puse otro capi espero te guste BESOS  
  
Vicuticu HHr.- Hola sabes, no había pensado en Harry pero haber...dime a kien te gustaria komo pareja para Harry...dimela y la pondre en el fic BESOS  
  
tefi .- lEspero ke de verdad sea interesante el fic, y tambien espero te haya gustado este capitulo BESOS  
  
lucre .- A mi tambien me encanta esta pareja!!! Apoko no son lindos? Oajal te guste el capitulo BESOS  
  
mysao.- Ke bueno te haya gustado el comienzo, y luego me dices ke te parecio este ¿vale? BESOS 


	3. Amigos o algo más

Hola! Me he tardado un pokito (muxo ups!) en actualizar pero me habian castigado el internet pero ya estoy de vuelta con más capitulos así ke lean y oliz dejen reviews BESOS!  
  
Amigos...o algo más  
  
--Weasley me vas atender o no.  
  
Ginny dejo caer los papeles y se quedó con la boca abierta  
  
-Vaya Weasley, se que son irresistible pero podemos dejar el coqueteo para otra ocasión, me estoy desangrando y todo por tu culpa así que haz algo- gritó Draco  
  
Ginny cerró la boca y entro y se acerco al rubio "Vaya no había visto bien pero Draco tiene una cara hermosa... ¿que digo? Concéntrate Ginny"  
  
-No esta rota-dijo Ginny dirigiéndose hacía la vitrina  
  
-Dale Weasley, si que pegas fuerte-dijo Draco  
  
Ginny sintió sonrojarse, nunca había golpeado a nadie y la primera vez tenía que ser a Draco Malfoy. Se volvió hacia el rubio con un pequeño frasco con un líquido verde  
  
-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Draco  
  
-Esto te quitara lo hinchado de la nariz-dijo Ginny vertiendo un poco del líquido en un pañuelo blanco luego le acercó el pañuelo a la nariz del rubio pero este se hizo hacía tras  
  
-Vamos Malfoy, no me digas que le tienes miedo a esto-dijo Ginny levantando el pañuelo  
  
-No, pero como se que no es un poción para hacerme daño  
  
-No digas tonterías-dijo Ginny acercando de nuevo el pañuelo pero Draco se alejó una vez más-Vamos Draco, si no me dejaras ponerte esto, entonces hazlo tú-Ginny le puso el pañuelo con el líquido en la mano de Draco  
  
-¿Draco?-preguntó el rubio algo sorprendido  
  
Ginny se dio cuenta de su error, había llamado a Malfoy por su nombre se sonrojó al máximo  
  
-Em...eh...bueno...ponte ese pañuelo durante 10 minutos y Em...vendré más tarde- dijo Ginny antes de salir corriendo de aquel lugar  
  
Draco sonrió para si mismo y luego se recostó en la camilla con aquel pañuelo en la nariz  
  
"OH dios que acabo de hacer...llame a ese rubio engreído por su nombre...lo llame Draco...Draco, Draco, Draco, no había visto pero tiene un bello nombre...además el es bastante atractivo... ¡pero que digo!...además el no podría fijarse en mi"  
  
-¿Quién no se fijara en ti?-preguntó Jenny quien acababa de acercarse a Ginny  
  
-Ejem...nadie...eh...tengo que irme...veré como sigue Dra...mi paciente –dijo Ginny alejándose de su amiga  
  
Cuando llegó a su destino, respiro hondo antes de entrar y luego entro al lugar, vio a Draco sentado sosteniendo el pañuelo en su nariz  
  
-Bien, déjame ver tu nariz  
  
Draco quitó su mano y Ginny vio que ya su nariz estaba bien, había dejado de sangrar y ya no estaba morada  
  
-Ya esta bien, ya puedes irte  
  
Draco se levantó pero no se fue se acercó a Ginny  
  
-¿Draco?-preguntó el rubio  
  
Ginny se dio la vuelta quedando sus rostros a escasos centímetros  
  
-Lo siento, no volveré a decirte así si tanto te molesta  
  
-Espera, yo nunca dije que me molestara que me llamaras Draco  
  
Ginny se sorprendió y aún más cuando Draco acerco su rostro aún más. E intentó besarla pero ella se hizo para atrás "Demonios creo que tenerla va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba"  
  
-No, esta mal...si crees que después de insultarme voy a besarte estas mal- dijo Ginny alejándose de el  
  
-Y que me dices de ti Weasley, tu me golpeaste creo que besarme es lo menos que puedes hacer-dijo Draco  
  
-Ya te pedí disculpas y no te besare-dijo Ginny  
  
-Entonces que puedo hacer para besarte  
  
-¿Qué? Draco Malfoy quiere besarme...pensé que ni siquiera hablaba con pobretonas como yo ya quiere besarme  
  
-Muchas mueren por que las bese y tú que tienes la oportunidad la desperdicias, Creeme Weasley, este tipo de oportunidades solo se dan una vez,  
  
-Bien Malfoy, yo no soy como todas y no muero por besarte, Es más no te besaría aunque fueras el último hombre en la Tierra (N/A: ¡YO SI!)  
  
Draco la miro con odio, le había herido el orgullo  
  
-Bien Weasley, deberías de sentirte alagada por que alguien quiera besarte, ahora me voy...-dijo Draco dándose la vuelta para salir  
  
"Ay que tonta, lo hubiera besado por que claro que quisiera hacerlo, probar esos fríos y lindos labios que tiene... ¡buah! No me quedare con las ganas"  
  
La pelirroja camino hasta Draco le dio la vuelta y sin más beso al Rubio.  
  
Ginny colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico y este paso su brazos por la cintura de la pelirroja acercándola más el. Por unos minutos que les parecieron eternos, se besaron con ternura y pasión, mientras Draco le acariciaba la espalda y luego bajaba sus manos hasta las largas piernas de la pelirroja y luego subía de nuevo sus manos, Ginny subió una de sus manos hacía la cabeza del rubio y le despeino un poco el cabello, acariciando su rubia cabellera con cariño y con cuidado de no lastimarlo. El aire se acabó y los chicos se separaron se miraron por unos instantes luego el rubio se separo por completo de la chica.  
  
-Se que empezamos mal, pero podemos comenzar de nuevo y ser amigos  
  
-O algo más-dijo Draco para después acercarse de nuevo a Ginny y comenzar a besarla de nuevo  
  
REVIEWS!!!  
  
SaraMeliss.- Hola! Espero te haya gustado este capitulo, espero tus Reviews BESOS  
  
Gin. W. Black .- Hola! Yo estoy muy bien, tratando de actualizar lo más rapido pero siempre ocurren imprevistos jaja, espero te haya gustado el capi BESOS  
  
Andy-Wm.- Me he tardado un pokitin en actualizar, me castigaron el internet pero aki estoy de nuevo jaja ah y a mi tambien me gustaria ser Ginny para estar con el wuaperrimo de Draco, BESOS  
  
Luciana.- Que manotazo debio de darle para hacerlo sangrar de esa manera ¿no? Jaja espero te haya gustado el capi y espero Reviews tuyos por aca BESOS  
  
Lily E.of Potter .- Hola Hola. Como has estado epero ke bien, ojala te haya gustado este capitulo y tambien espero reviews tuyos eh kuidate BESOS  
  
Hitomi Felton.- Ah no sabes mi hermano ha estado molestado mucho y logro su objetivo leyo uno de mi novio y no le ha gustado nada pero quien le manda a ser un chismoso jeje y tu subconsciente no ha hablado me preocupa debe de estar de vacaciones me lo saludas jeje espero te haya gustado el capi BESOS  
  
Nizarn.- Hola! Ya actualice y espero de corazón te haya gustado el capitulo si es así hazmelo saber kon un hermoso review jeje cuídate BESOS  
  
Eri mond licht .- Listo OTRo Capi, espero te haya gustado me he tardado en ponerlo per ya esta aki espero rr BESOS  
  
marixo.- Hello! Komo estas? Espero ke bn, me da gusto saber ke te haya gustado la historia y espor ke la sigas leyendo y me dejes Reviews BESOS  
  
laurana-malfoy-rin.- Hola! Primero, espero ke te haya gustado este kapi y segundo intentare hacer los capis más largos lo juro!!! Dejad Reviews please BESOS 


	4. Saliendo Juntos

Saliendo Juntos  
  
Después de aquel beso, Draco y Ginny comenzaron a salir juntos, primero como amigos y luego como novios. El rubio estaba confundido por que aunque le pareciera imposible, Ginny le agradaba, era fácil soportarla, aunque a veces se portaba muy frío con ella., no quería aceptar el hecho de que Ginny le gustaba.  
  
Draco fue al hospital San Mungo como cada tarde, por Ginny.  
  
-Hola Sanders-Saludo Draco  
  
-Hola Draco-saludó Jenny-¿Cuándo dejaras de llamarme por mi apellido?- preguntó Jenny  
  
-No lo se, un día de estos-respondió Draco  
  
Jenny sonrió, en ese momento Ginny llegó  
  
-Draco, llegas temprano  
  
Draco le dio un beso a Ginny en los labios antes de contestar  
  
-Hoy no podré estar contigo-dijo Draco  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Tengo que verme con mi padre  
  
-Ah, ¿esa reunión de la que me has estado hablando?  
  
-Si-respondió Draco  
  
-Si, no importa-dijo Ginny algo decepcionada  
  
-De todas formas te llevo a tu casa  
  
-Está bien-dijo Ginny  
  
Se despidieron de Jenny para después irse a la madriguera, en el camino Ginny comenzó a hablar  
  
-Draco, se que no te guste que toque ese tema pero...  
  
-Virginia, no empieces por favor-dijo Draco  
  
-Draco, no quiero que te enojes, es solo que a mí si me gustaría casarme contigo  
  
-Yo no creó en el matrimonio, no me quiero casar, prefiero seguir así como estamos  
  
-No es que no creas en el, es que no quieres casarte conmigo-dijo Ginny con lagrimas en los ojos  
  
-Ginny, no te pongas de sentimental,  
  
-No me pongo de sentimental Draco,-chilló Ginny  
  
-Sabes que, no quiero acabar discutiendo así que la conversación se termino- dijo Draco  
  
-¿Qué? No yo quiero platicar sobre esto  
  
-Pero yo no, la plática se acabo  
  
-Pero por que  
  
-Por que yo lo digo Weasley, así que ya cierra la boca-gritó Draco  
  
Ginny lo miro, y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente hasta que llegaron a la madriguera  
  
-Adiós, nos vemos luego –dijo Draco dándole un tierno beso en los labios que Ginny no respondió  
  
Luego se dirigió hacía su mansión donde lo esperaba su padre  
  
-Draco, hijo, como estas-preguntó Lucius  
  
-Como si te importara...vamos al grano que es lo que quieres  
  
-¿Es así como recibes a tu padre?-preguntó indignado Lucius  
  
-Si, ahora que quieres  
  
-Como van las cosas con la Weasley-  
  
-Bien, el plan va a la perfección-dijo Draco pensando en como reaccionaria su padre si supiera que Ginny comenzaba a gustarle demasiado.  
  
-Bien, sabes no podemos perder el tiempo, debemos de tener a tu heredero lo más pronto posible  
  
-¿Y que quieres que haga? Ya te dije que Gin...Weasley quiere llegar virgen al matrimonio  
  
-Pues entonces cásate con ella  
  
-¿Qué? Yo te dije que no quiero casarme con ella  
  
-No querrás que tu hijo sea un bastardo ¿o si?  
  
-No pero tampoco quiero que me vean casado con Weasley-reclamó Draco  
  
-Draco, vas a casarte ¿entendido?  
  
-¡No!-gritó Draco  
  
-Lo vas hacer, es una orden así que proponle matrimonio a esa pobretona mañana mismo  
  
-No, no lo haré, ya he hecho todo como tu querías pero esto no lo haré,  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-No me casare con ella  
  
-Oh si que lo harás o...  
  
-O que padre... ¿me golpearas como antes? No te tengo miedo ya  
  
-Pues deberías-dijo alzando un bastón negro que llevaba siempre por elegancia  
  
-No, y no me casare con ella... No lo ha...  
  
Lucius le había dado un golpe con aquel bastón haciendo caer a Draco  
  
-Lo harás o te pesara  
  
-No  
  
Lucius no se toco el corazón y comenzó a golpear a su hijo con el bastón que tanto quería mientras le ordenaba que se casara con Ginny, respuesta a esos golpes Draco acepto casarse con ella  
  
-Esta bien, lo haré solo déjame en paz-gritó antes de que Lucius le soltara otro golpe  
  
-Me alegro que lo comprendieras, bueno debo de irme, hasta pronto hijo, cuídate (N/A: ¡ke cinismo!)  
  
Draco se levantó del suelo, estaba todo adolorido, le dolía la cara, tenía sangre en su rostro.  
  
Momentos más tarde, el timbre sonó. Era Ginny (N/A: Ke inoportuna)  
  
-¡Draco!, se que estas ahí tu padre me dijo, abre-gritó Ginny  
  
Draco no respondió  
  
-Vamos Draco, ábreme, ¿sigues enojado? No quería hacerte enojar, ábreme, vengo a darte tu varita, la olvidaste en el hospital, Jenny me la trajo  
  
Draco se dio cuenta que era verdad, había olvidado su varita, luego de pensarlo se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla  
  
-Draco, por que no me abrías, te traigo tu vari...-Ginny se quedó callada al ver el rostro de su chico cubierto de heridas -¿Qué te ocurrió?  
  
Draco la hizo pasar  
  
-¿Fue tu padre?  
  
-No  
  
-Entonces, por que cuando te vi estabas perfectamente bien –dijo Ginny  
  
-Lo se Ginny,  
  
-Bueno, te curare las heridas  
  
-No es necesario Ginny  
  
-Si lo es, podrían infectarse-dijo sacando de su bolso un pequeño botiquín del tamaño de una moneda que con un hechizo lo hizo crecer a su tamaño normal, de ahí saco un frasco con un líquido rojo que puso en un pequeño trozo de algodón y se aplico en las heridas  
  
-¡AGH! Eso arde-gritó Draco alejándose de Ginny  
  
-Pues que querías, hará que cierren las heridas-respondió acercando la cabeza de Draco hacía ella para continuar poniéndole las poción Draco se acercó a Ginny y el la beso con ternura luego se separo de ella. Ginny sonrió cariñosamente  
  
-Ginny... ¿quieres casarte conmigo?  
  
CONTESTO REVIEWS!!  
  
Sthefany Weasley .- Me alegro ke te haya gusado el fic,y espero de verdad ke te guste este capi ¡BESOS!  
  
Luciana.- Yo tambien kiero una propuesta así y más si es de Draco jeje,epero te haya gustado el capi, espero ver Reviews tuyos por aca, BESOS  
  
Taeko.- Primero, gracias por leer mi fic, espero te este gustando, por otro lado, claro ke estas más ke bienvenida a la pagina, solo ke...todavía no hay pagina jaja, así ke cualquier tipo de ayuda es más de recibida jeje, y por otro lado, me has dejado la curiosidad sobre tus fics así ke ya mismo voy a leerlos, solo espero ke la curiosidad no mate al gato jajaja BESOS  
  
Nizarn.- ¿De verdad de ta gustado? Ah ke bien! Me alegro muxo y espero tmb te guste este, Me he kedado konlas ganas de besar a ese rubio cíniko pero buenisimo ¿no? Jajaja BESOS  
  
Andy-Wm.- JAJA HOLA! Ya me he tardado menos es actualizar jaja...yo tmb kiero a un chico como Draco es más kiero a Draco jajaja tienes razón Ginny siempre se keda con los mejores jajaja espero te haya gustado este capi. BESOS  
  
Malfoy´s red-haired lover.- Hola, pues este capi tiene acción, suspenso y romance así komo te gustan y en verdad te agradezco ke me dejes Reviews, espero te haya gustado el kapi BESOS  
  
Gin W. Black .- ACTUALICE RAPIDO JAJA! Aki esta el capitulo para no impacientar, espero te haya gustado y gracias por tus Reviews cuídate! BESOS  
  
lauranamalfoyrin .- Aki Shania intentando hacer los kapimás largos kreo ke voy mejorando jeje, espero te haya gustado el capitulo y espero tmb ke continues leyendo la hitoria y me sigas djando Reviews BESOS! 


	5. The first night from hell

Hola! Aki estoy de Nuevo publikando este capitulo que me ayudo hacer una amiga ella me dio ideas y pues yo ls escribi dandole un toque de mi jajajaja

**The first night from hell**

Ginny... ¿quieres casarte conmigo?-preguntó Draco con algo de dolor en su voz recordando los golpes de su padre

-¿Qué?-preguntó algo emocionada Ginny-Pensé que tú no te querías casar

-No es que no quiera casarme es solo que no estaba seguro

-Y que te hizo cambiar de opinión

-No lo se,-dijo Draco con dolor...-¿pero quieres casarte?

-¿Qué? Claro que sí y más si es contigo por que te amo Draco Malfoy

Draco sintió como si lo golpearan por dentro, comenzó a sentirse mal por Ginny y lo que le estaba haciendo

Draco no respondió solo sonrió forzadamente

A partir de ese día comenzaron a planear la boda, sería dentro de unas semanas, Ginny no entendía por que el apresurarse para casarse sin embargo aceptó la fecha.

-No Ginny, como casarte con Malfoy-gritó Ron

-Vamos Ron, me ama y yo a el, por que no casarnos

-¡Por que el es un Malfoy!

-Deja de juzgarlo, ni siquiera lo conoces-gritó Ginny

-Hija, yo también creó que es algo apresurado

-Mamá, no llevo con el una semana, llevo 4 meses y para mí es bastante tiempo para conocerlo y saber que lo amo

-Ya lo se pero

-Pero nada...mamá apoyame por favor-dijo con ternura Ginny

-Si hija, te apoyo-respondió su madre

El día esperado llegó. Ginny vestía un hermoso vestido blanco que hacía resaltar su roja cabellera que estaba rizada en esos momentos, mientras que Draco, vestía el clásico traje negro y por primera ves en más de 7 años se engomino el cabello, como cuando era más chico e iba en los primeros años de Hogwarts.

Ginny camino hasta el altar donde estaba Draco"Vaya se ve hermosa" pensó Draco mientras se acercaba a Ginny

-Te ves preciosa-dijo Draco

-Gracias-respondió Ginny

Después de dar el "si, acepto" todos los invitados se dirigieron a la fiesta la cual era en la mansión de Malfoy.

-Draco, vamos a bailar-dijo Ginny

-No quiero bailar-respondió fríamente Draco

-Draco es nuestra fiesta

-¡Ve a bailar con alguien más!

Ginny lo miro enfadada y fue a bailar muy animada. La fiesta termino Draco no paso ni 5 minutos con su esposa.

Llegaron a la Mansión de Draco, era de madrugada ya, Ginny caminaba detrás del rubio, subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de Draco, era grande, con una cama enorme también era oscura cosa que a Ginny no le gusto, a ella le encantaba la luz y definitivamente esa habitación no cumplía con lo que la pelirroja quería sin embargo no dijo nada

-¿Cómo te la has pasado cariño?-preguntó Ginny cariñosamente

-Mal, y no me digas cariño Weasley-reprocho Draco

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estas enfadado? -preguntó de nuevo Ginny

-¿A mi? Nada, estoy de muy buen humor, y aún más feliz después de ver a mi esposa bailando con el estupido de Potter en nuestra fiesta

-¿Qué? No me vengas con eso ahora, tú fuiste el que me dijiste que me fuera a bailar con alguien más

-¿Y ese alguien tenía que ser Potter?

-Si, es mi amigo Draco

-Y el es mi enemigo, y ahora que eres mi esposa debes de odiar a las mismas personas que yo odio

-No voy a odiar a Harry, ¡es mi amigo!

-¡Y yo tu marido!...pero debí de saberlo tu aún no olvidas a ese Potter ¡lo amas!

-Sabes que, esta discusión esta fuera de orden, mañana hablaremos, ahora estás ebrio, y ni siquiera sabes lo que dices-dijo Ginny quien ya tenía puesta su pijama y se metía entre las sabanas

-¿Qué haces?

-Me voy a dormir-dijo Ginny acostándose

-Disculpa, deja te refresco la memoria, es nuestra noche de bodas-dijo Draco cínicamente

-¿Y?

-Que te espere todo este tiempo para que te duermas en la noche de bodas-gritó Draco

-Vamos Draco ¿Qué acaso te casaste conmigo solo para eso?-preguntó Ginny

-No, pero...

-Ya, ven a dormir

-No, -gritó Draco pensando en que debía de conseguir un hijo pronto

-Escúchame Draco, te amo, pero estoy cansada

-Claro como no has de estar cansada si te la pasaste con "Harry" haciendo no se que cosas

-¿Qué insinúas? ¿Qué me acosté con Harry?

-Yo que se, lo único que se es que eres mi mujer y que tienes ciertas obligaciones conmigo-dijo Draco acercándose a Ginny

-Aléjate de mi Draco

Draco no hizo caso y se acercó más a ella

-Quitate de encima-gritó Ginny y de nuevo Draco hizo caso omiso a las suplicas de su esposa

Ginny enojada lo aventó lo más lejos que pudo y eso fue el suelo

-¡AGH! ERES UNA ESTUPIDA, AÚN MÁS QUE PANSY AL MENOS ELLA SI ME ERA UTIL-gritó Ginny

-Bueno pues ¡no soy Pansy gran imbesil!-gritó Ginny aventando una almohada

Draco enojado salió de la habitación azotando la puerta y dejando sola a Ginny en su noche de bodas

**Andy-Wm****.- **Hola!!!! Me tarde un pokito en poner capis pero ya estoy aki, dando explicaciones...ojala te haya gustado el capi...besos

**Taeko .-** Hola!!! Como taz? Espero ke bn, grax por mandarme reviews, t lo agradezco mucho por otro lado ya lei el fic ke haces con hitomi, deje un review, pero kiero saber si te ha llegado, por ke mis reviews nunk llegan, tengo ke mdarlos dos veces, asi ke avisame si llego o no para volverlo a escribir...Besos

**Nizarn****.- **Jejeje, yo!!! Más bien kien no kiere estar en el lugar de la pelirroja, jeje espero te haya gustado el capi, cuídate mucho, besos

**Fabisa****.-**Hola! Como estas! Espero que bien, gracias por leer mi fic espero te este gustando, tmb espero que te agrade el capi, cuídate!! Besos

**Sthefany Weasley .- **Hola!, que bueno que te guste el fic, tmb espero de todo corazón te haya gustado el capi..nos vemos luego besos

**Taeko.- **Hola que bueno que te haya gustado mi fic, ya he leido dos de tus historias no he tenido mucho tiempo, Mi hermanito se la pasa pegado al internet y no me deja asi ke tengo que correrlo a gritos jeje, espero ke veas por alli mi reviews más tarde, cuídate , besos y a ver kuando nos encontramos por el msn para ver que hacemos con la pagina

**Andy-Wm****.- **Hola! Como te va? Espero ke muy bien, wow me acabo de enterar de algo, no sabia que se casaria contigo, bueno invitame a tu boda eso si, tienes que compartir ehh jajaja cuidate besos ahhhh Y POR KE NO TE ENKUENTRO KUANDO TOI CONECTADA!!

**laurana-malfoy-rin****.- **Hola! Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo me pongo muy feliz al leer eso, y espero de corazon te guste tambien este, y si lo admito va algo rapido, pero tratare de hacerlo un poko más lento ¿vale? Besos!!!

**Malfoy´s red-haired lover.- **Gracias port tus animos!!! Y tambien port us consejos me han servido de mucho, ahora por favor puedes decirme que ha pasado con lo de tu cuenta cada ves estoy más cerca del borde de la histeria por leer tu fic, espero respuesta ehh, cuídate besos

**Saiko Katsuka****.- **Que bueno que te haya gustado el fic, me tarde un poco en actualizarlo pero espero te guste el capitulo, besos

**Lily E.of Potter.- **Hoooolllllaaaa ¿Cómo te la has pasado por alla? No dudo que andes bronceada si estuviste en la playa, ojala te la hayas pasado muy bien, me tarde en poner otro fic pero ya por fin lo puse, espero te guste, y nos vemos luego!!!! Besos

**Gin W. Black .- **Hola hola! Si estoy de acuerdo contigo, que malo es Lucius con su hijo verdad?? Lo bueno de la historia es su pareja, la adoro jeje, ojala te guste el capi y espero tus reviews, por cierto gracia sde nuevo por tomar un poco de tu tiempo para leer mis fics y dejar reviews, muxisimas gracias!!! Besos,

**Hitomi Felton****.- **Hola! Como estas, gracias por recomendar mis fics te lo super mega agradezco, y ya lei el fic tuyo y de Taeko espero haya llegado mi review, ah yo creo ke la Weasley ya nos gano a Draco (Shania hace un berrinche) que nos lo regale ¿no? Jaja, y ya que estamoes en confianza, te dire el nombre de mi novio por que quieres llamarlo por un nombre ¿no?...se llama Adrian, y si, no para de odiar a nuestro bello hombre...ya le dije, abstente de ofenderlofrente a mi o tendre que golpearte jajaja, asi que ya sabes en cualquier momento te llamare para que me ayudes a enseñarle a mi novio que Draco es el mejor jajajajaja, besos


	6. Abriendo los ojos

**Abriendo los ojos…Te quiero**

A la mañana siguiente Draco se sentía muy mal, primero le dolía la cabeza a muerte y en segunda se sentía muy mal por lo de la noche anterior, salió de una de las muchas habitaciones de su mansión, camino por el pasillo y se detuvo en una puerta, la abrió lentamente, y la vio, sentada entre las cobijas, con los ojos un poco hinchados, seguramente había estado llorando, se sintió mal. Se acercó ella, y la miro suplicante, en cambio Ginny se limito a mirar sus manos

-Gin, lo siento mucho

La pelirroja no contesto

-Bebí demasiado, no volveré hacer,

Ginny lo miro, a Draco le pareció que era hermosa aún con los ojos hinchados y el cabello algo alborotado, luego el rubio le sonrió, después de unos segundos Ginny le devolvió la sonrisa. Ya más confiado el chico se acercó a besarla, después de un rato Draco y Ginny terminaron bajo las mantas, abrazados terminando lo que la noche anterior ni siquiera pudieron empezar.

-Debo de irme-dijo Draco mientras salía del baño con una toalla enredada en la cintura

-Pero si es sábado

-Bueno, aunque no lo creas también los sábados se trabaja Virginia

Ginny soltó un quejido

-Llegare temprano para ir a comer ¿está bien?

-De acuerdo pero no llegues tarde ¿ok?

-Si-dijo Draco dándole un beso en los labios y saliendo de la habitación

Ginny sonrió para si misma, se sentía feliz, plena, con el solo hecho de haber pasado un rato con aquel rubio y que haya dicho que la esperaría para ir a comer la hizo sonreír.

Se paro de la cama, se dio una larga ducha de agua caliente, el clima era caluroso, se vistió con una falda tableada de mezclilla y una blusa roja junto con unas sandalias rojas. Se rizo el cabello y salió de la Mansión. Llegó al departamento de Hermione y toco

-¿Ginny? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te hizo algo ese estupido Malfoy?

-Tranquila Hermione, no me hizo nada malo, pero salió a trabajar y no me gusta estar sola entre tanto elfo domestico

-Ah-dijo Hermione

-¿Puedo pasar?-preguntó Ginny

-Bien, bueno…no se si sea conveniente

-Vamos Hermione, no te quitare todo el día, podrás estudiar más tarde

-Este... Bien…

Ginny entró, y se sentó en la sala

-Que bien te ves con el cabello rizado Ginny

-Gracias Herm

Hermione sonrió, las chicas se pusieron a platicar muy animadamente

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Te has tardado Draco-dijo una voz fría

-Lo siento padre, tuve un imprevisto-dijo Draco pensando en aquel encuentro con Ginny por la mañana

-No importa, ya estas aquí, hace mucho que no te veía-dijo Lucius

Draco recordó la noche en que su padre lo golpeó para que se casara con Ginny

-Si…papá por que me trajiste a este lugar-preguntó Draco refiriéndose a que se encontraba en medio de un bosque

-Yo no…ellos-dijo Lucius señalando a unos mortifagos que salían detrás de algunos árboles

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-preguntó Draco asustado

-Mortifagos…mortifagos enfadados por que te has desaparecido por mucho tiempo…Voldemort esa enojado…yo estoy enojado

Draco comenzó hacerse para atrás

-¿asustado Draco?-preguntó Lucius

-No-dijo Draco con firmeza

-Pues deberías, después de lo que hiciste

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hice?

-No te hagas el estupido hijo que no te queda, sabías perfectamente que el plan de tener un heredero tuyo era secreto solo nosotros sus seguidores y el sabíamos…ahora Potter lo sabe me ha visitado y me amenazo con encerrarme en Azkaban

-Yo no dije nada, ¿Por qué yo? Pudo ser cualquiera-gritó Draco

-No mientas más, le dijiste a Weasley y ella a Potter

Draco se quedó callado, pensó un momento,"tal vez le dije ayer que estaba ebrio…y ella le dijo a Potter…" Draco no conseguía recordar si lo había dicho o no

-¿Piensas que te voy a creer?

-Si-dijo Draco con esperanzas

-Vamos Draco, hasta parece que esa chica te ha hecho cambiar, que no se te olvide que nada más estas con ella para poder tener un heredero, después de eso va a ser eliminada del mapa

-¿Qué? Tú no me dijiste que después había que matarla

-¿Crees que la dejaríamos vivir después de que se entere que su hijo, servirá a Voldemort? Vamos Draco abre los ojos

-No, No, No, yo no voy a matar a Ginny después de tener un hijo con ella, simplemente no

-No importa, yo la matare si tanto te cuesta,

-No, tú ni ninguno de ellos la va matar, ¿me escucharon?-gritó Draco Nadie toca a Virginia

Lucius se acercó a su hijo y lo jalo bruscamente de la capa

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Es que te has enamorado de esa Weasley? Más vale que no Draco

Draco lo miro fríamente, luego Lucius lo soltó, Draco por primera ves se armó de valor para enfrentarse a su padre

-No la vas a tocar ¿entendido?

- ¿Qué dices?-preguntó Lucius

-¡Que si la tocas te mato!-gritó Draco

-No me amenaces o te pasara lo mismo que a tu madre, te matare

-Eres un cínico, lo dices así, sin algún remordimiento

-¿Por qué abría de hacerlo? Si la mate con una gran sonrisa en la cara-dijo sonriendo Lucius

-Eres un maldito

-CALLATE-gritó Lucius

-No me callo y ¿sabes algo? No pienso seguir con tu estupido plan, ya no haré lo que tu quieras, olvida que soy parte de tu plan ¿oíste? No cuentes conmigo para esto-dijo Draco dándose la vuelta

-Te vas arrepentir Draco

-¿Qué vas hacerme? ¿Matarme?

-No, sufrir es más doloroso, ¡Crucio!

.-….-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el departamento de Hermione las chicas conversaban felizmente

-Si, lo se, aunque Draco esta muy guapo hay que admitirlo-dijo Ginny

-Deja de hablar de el Ginny…me provocan nauce…

-Hermione, linda ya llegue a casa-dijo una voz varonil

-Yo reconozco esa voz-dijo Ginny

-Ginny yo…

-¡Es Harry!-gritó cuando el chico se acercó a la sala

-Ahora entiendo por que no me dejabas entrar y por que te habías estado comportando tan raro y aún más extraño que no te opusieras a mi relación con Draco-gritó Ginny levantándose

-Ginny, perdón, debí de decírtelo

-Y te decías llamar mi mejor amiga-dijo Ginny dirigiéndose a la puerta y saliendo de aquel departamento

Se fue hacia su casa, más bien su mansión, entro y subió hasta su habitación, se retoco el maquillaje y el peinado, quería verse bien para Draco, dieron las 2:00 y Draco no llegaba luego las 4:00 se le había hecho tarde

-Me las va a pagar-dijo Ginny

Las 8:00 no llegaba…Ginny se sentó en un sofá que estaba en la habitación y poco a poco fue cayendo dormida.

Se levantó a las 2:00 de la madrugada y Draco todavía no había llegado

"De seguro se fue con una de sus muchas mujeres" pensó Ginny con dolor

Oyó un ruido escandaloso, alguien había entrado por la chimenea, se levantó rápidamente y bajo las escaleras, camino hasta la sala de estar donde se encontraba la chimenea, vio a una persona tirada enredada con la capa, se acercó a el lentamente, con mucho miedo volteó a la misteriosa persona con una mano mientras con la otra sostenía su varita

Ginny dio un gritó ahogado

-¡Draco!-dijo tirando su varita y acercándose a el

El rubio estaba todo ensangrentado, sucio, con heridas por todo el cuerpo, la ropa rasgada, moretones en su cara, su estado era deplorable

Con ayuda de los elfos Ginny subió a su esposo hasta la habitación donde lo recostó y comenzó a darle un tratamiento de pociones medicinales para que sus heridas se cerraran

.-.-.-..-...-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-…-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El rubio abrió los ojos, lo primero que miro fue la cara de Ginny, se veía exhausta, pero hermosa.

-¿gin? –preguntó débilmente Draco

-Draco, por fin despertaste –dijo con alegría la pelirroja

-¿Por fin? ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormido?

-Más de una semana-dijo Ginny

A Draco le llegó a su mente la imagen de su padre y todos aquellos encapuchados golpeándolo, lanzándole maldiciones

-Deberíamos de llamar a una enfermera de planta, ya sabes para que se quede

-Draco, yo soy una enfermera y en estos momentos soy de planta y sin paga-dijo algo divertida Ginny

-Pero tú tienes que ir a trabajar al hospital e ir a estudiar para ser medimaga Gin

-Draco…renuncie a mi trabajo y no he ido a clases desde que te paso esto

-¿Qué?

-Tú eres más importante que un titulo de medimagia

Draco sintió estremecerse, aquella chica había dejando todo por cuidarlo, se sentía mal, pero después recordó "Yo casi muero por salvarla"

-Ginny

-¿Si?

-Te quiero

Ginny sonrió

-Yo también Draco, yo también

**Ahora si me pase! Me tarde muxisimo! Lo siento, es ke no recordaba la contraseña d mi usuario jeje pero la nkontre en una libretita! Les aviso tengo ya varios kapis hechos! Ahora si voy a publicar más seguido!**

**Gracias a todas! Las k mil!..**

**Bss**

**S)-(An!a**


	7. Sorpresas

Hola niñas!

Mil disculpas por la demora, habia olvidado ke tenia unos fics ke atualizar jeje…

**Fiosol.- ** Hola! Mil gracias por tu review juro ke actualizare ya mas rapido espero continues leyendo mi fic..Bzots

**Gabisah****.- **Lo prometido es deuda!1 aki el siguiente capi ojala te guste…bss!

**Jane Malfoy.- **Hola niña! mil disculpas! Aki esta el capi te juro no me tardare tanto en el siguiente pues ya tngo los kapis ahora si no se me olvidaran! Ojala te guste el kapi Bssssss!

**Sailor Alluminem Siren****.- **Totalmente deakuerdo! Ami tmb me encanta esta parejita es como el hielo y el fuego (de hecho es lo ke es jaja) ya aki tienes el kapi y no me tardare n poner el otro ¡muxos bss y ojala t guste este kapiii!

**Fabisa****.- **Hola chika! Mil gracias por continuar leyendo mi fic! Espero te guste este kapi! Deja reviews me encanta leerlos! Ademas siempre me dejas eres buena jeje bss!

**Sárah .- **Hola! Gracias por leer el fic! Aki tienes otro kap, pondre el siguiente en pokos dias lo prometo ojala t guste el kapituloo bsotz!

**Luciana.- **Hola! Como has estado? Espero ke bn, aki esta el siguiente kapi, gracias por tus reviews actualizare mas rapido, ojala el kapitulo sea d tu agrado…abrazos!

**Malfoys red-haired lover****.- **Hola niña! mil disculpas me tarde muxo! Gracias x continuar leyendo l fic, ya me he leido tus fics d korriditos y deje un review espero lo leas… bsitos!

**ginevra-waesley****.- **Es cierto lo dl nombre suena mas elegante, prometo ponerle Ginevra en l siguient fic…ojala t guste l kapi, muxos saludos y bss

**a-grench****.- **Hola! Gracias por leer mi fic prometo actualizar mas rapido, espero sigas leyendo y te guste mi kapi ¡abrazos!

**Hitomi Felton****.- **Hitomi! Hola! Mil gracias por seguir leyendo el fic! Hace años ke no me pasaba x aki pero ya lo hare mas seguido jajaja ojala t ghust l kapi bss!

**Taeko.- Hola!1** Ay me tarde demasiado de nuevo lo siento! Pero en vdd se me olvido ke habia fics incompletos jaja pero actualizare mas rapido…ojala te guste este capitulo y mil gracias x leer mis historia y dejar reviews un beso bn tronado!

**Ahora si! Aki sta el kapitulo numero siete! Ojala les guste.. Un bss a todas y dejen reviews plizzzz**

**S)-(An!A**

**Sorpresas**

Semanas después, Draco se recuperaba de aquella golpiza, la recuperación era lenta, pero agradable para Draco pues tenía a Ginny como enfermera.

El rubio y la pelirroja habian dejado atrás las peleas y los malos entendidos, se llevaban bien, se habían unido más desde el incidente de Draco.

Una ves que Draco se recupero por completo Ginny regreso a su trabajo y a sus clases, ya le faltaban solo dos meses para ser toda una medimaga

Hola Sanders…es decir…Jenny-saludó Draco

Hola Draco-dijo Jenny-¿Cómo has estado?

Bien…gracias… ¿Y Ginny?

Jenny cambió su sonrisa por un rostro de confusión

¿Ginny?

Si, vengo por ella, como siempre…-respondió Draco

Si…lo se, es solo que…Ginny se fue desde hace unas horas, se sentía mal y pidió permiso para irse temprano

¿Se sentía mal?

Si

Ah…gracias Sanders…nos vemos

Adiós Draco

El rubio se dirigió hacía su mansión.

Buenas tardes señor-saludó una elfina domestica

Lexi, Ginny esta aquí-preguntó Draco

La Sra. Llegó temprano y pidió a Lexi que no la molestara

Bien, prepara ya la mesa para ir a comer, ¡ya!

Si Señor

La elfina desapareció de la vista del rubio y este comenzó a subir las escaleras en busca de Ginny

Entro a su habitación y no vio a Ginny, solo la puerta de su baño entre abierta, se dirigió a ella y la abrió por completo

¿Ginny?-preguntó Draco preocupado

La pelirroja se encontraba sentada en el suelo, más pálida que de costumbre, en una mano sostenía un frasco con un líquido rosa y en la otra tenía su varita.

Draco se acercó a Ginny rápidamente.

¿Qué pasa? Sanders me dijo que te sentías mal ¿Qué ocurre?

No es nada grave Draco-respondió Ginny

Ven-dijo Draco levantando a Ginny y llevándola hacía la habitación y sentándola en la orilla de la cama

¿Qué te paso? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Si, estoy bien es solo que…

¿Qué pasa?

Draco…estoy embarazada

El rostro de Draco se lleno de asombro

¿Qué?-preguntó Draco

Lo que oíste, vas a ser papá

¿Estas segura?-preguntó Draco

Claro que estoy segura, soy enfermera-respondió Ginny indignada

Draco se quedó callado por un instante pensando sobre lo que Ginny le acaba de decir, luego de un rato sonrió

Papá…Wow…no me imagino que alguien me llame de esa manera-dijo Draco felizmente

Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte cariño

Por primera vez Draco no le reclamo a Ginny por llamarlo "cariño".

Gin-gritó Draco

¿si?-dijo la pelirroja mientras bajaba las escaleras

Haz visto mi varita, no recuerdo donde la deje-dijo Draco algo malhumorado

Probablemente esta en la habitación del bebé, haz estado moviendo todas las cosas de esa habitación millones de veces.

Solo quiero que sea perfecta-

Si cariño, pero faltan 7 meses para que nazca

Draco soltó un bufido, la verdad es que estaba muy emocionado por el embarazo de Ginny,

Bueno, debo de irme –dijo Draco

Está bien, pero trata de llegar temprano para salir un rato ¿si?

Si, lo intentare…Nos vemos más tarde

Si…te amo-dijo Ginny mientras abría la puerta de la Mansión para despedir a su esposo

Yo también Gin-dijo dándole un beso en los labios

Draco se fue a una reunión de trabajo. Ahí alguien lo tomo por los hombros y le dio la vuelta.

¿Papá?-

Hola hijo

¿Qué haces aquí?

Oí que Weasley ya esta embarazada, bien hecho hijo

Si, pero…mi hijo ya no será parte de tus planes

¿Qué?

Lo que oíste

Mmm… no creo que sea correcto hacer eso Draco…sabías que las escaleras de tu casa son muy resbalosas, no querías que alguien se cayera por ahí…piensalo bien hijo-dijo Lucius para después desaparecer dejando a Draco ahí parado, asimilando lo que su padre le había dicho


End file.
